Broom (Skyrim)
Brooms are miscellaneous items found throughout Skyrim. The only use they have are in staff creation at the Atronach Forge. Uses Brooms can be used for staff creation at the Atronach Forge. They are more commonly used for decorations in houses and other places. Aside from those, there are no other uses. Locations Found in most cities, homes and other inhabited areas. It's a very common item, and can be found in the following places: Eastmarch * Windhelm ** There is a broom in the East Empire Company, which is just outside the city next to the docks. ** A broom can be found in Calixto's House of Curiosities, next to a table underneath the staircase. ** The White Phial - There is a broom in the bedroom on the ground floor. ** Candlehearth Hall - Three can be found in total: *** One is behind the bar upon entering through the front doors. *** One is in an alcove to the left upon ascending the first set of stairs, next to a candelabra. *** The third is leaning against a barrel near the rear stairs. * In the Velothi Mountains, in Eastmarch, there are two. ** A broom lays on the floor in the tower just outside of Ansilvund. ** A second broom is inside, on the far end of the crypt in an alcove. Falkreath Hold * Unknown Haafingar * Unknown Hjaalmarch * Unknown The Pale * If the DLC is installed, a broom can be found under the western staircase in Heljarchen Hall. The Reach * Markarth ** No fewer than six are in the Silver-Blood Inn. *** There is a broom to the left and to the right of the entrance. *** Another broom is behind the counter. *** One is to the right of the fireplace in the main room. *** There is one broom in each room at the far end of the inn. ** Three brooms are in the Abandoned House. ** There are three brooms in the Treasury House. ** Arnleif and Sons Trading Company - There are two brooms. ** Smelter Overseer's House - There is a broom to the left of a doorway in the house. ** The Hag's Cure - There are three in total: *** A broom is found to the right upon entering the shop. *** Another is directly across from the counter where Bothela stands. *** The third can be found left of the bed on the left side of the bedroom. * There is a broom next to the entrance to Old Hroldan Inn, southwest of Rorikstead. * There is a broom in Karthwasten, next to Karthwasten Hall. The Rift * Riften ** Bee and Barb - There are eight throughout the inn. ** Elgrim's Elixirs - Three in total; two in the bedroom and one behind the counter. ** Marise Aravel's House - There is a broom in a kettle near the door. ** Honorhall Orphanage - Five in total: *** A broom is propped up outside, against the orphanage. *** Another is in the room with the dining table. *** Three are in a basket in a small room at the western part of the building. ** The Scorched Hammer - Two brooms in total: *** One propped up next to the entrance. *** The second in a kettle in the basement. ** The Pawned Prawn - Five in total: *** One in a bucket next to the entrance. *** A second between two barrels at the top of the staircase. *** Three in a basket at the bottom of the staircase, in the basement. ** Black-Briar Meadery - Six in total: *** One is behind the counter, next to the door. *** One is at the end of a long hallway, next to some crates and barrels. *** One is in a bucket at the bottom of the upper staircase, next to a table. *** One is leaning against the rail above the cobbled area. *** One is in a bucket next to a pile of chopped wood. *** One is in a bucket next to some barrels. ** Mistveil Keep - Three brooms can be found in total. *** In a bucket in Wylandriah's room. *** Mistveil Keep Barracks - Two brooms are here. **** One is leaning up against a post next to a table. **** The other is in a bucket at the other side of the room. * Merryfair Farm - There is one on the main floor and one in the basement. * Sarethi Farm - A broom is propped up against the wall, in the basement. * Black-Briar Lodge - Four brooms are here in total: ** One is next to the northern staircase in the basement. ** One is in a bucket in the basement, next to a table and a wardrobe. ** One is in a room in the basement, next to the door. ** One is in the southern part of the basement, next to Frost's Identity Papers. ** One is in a bedroom on the top floor, leaning on some crates. Whiterun Hold * One can be found sitting on the fireplace mantle in Lund's Hut. Winterhold Hold *There is also a broom resting against a table just before the Atronach Forge. This table also contains a ruby, two fire salts, and the Atronach Forge Manual. * Japhet's Folly - At the top of Japhet's Folly Towers, behind a large adorned chest. Trivia *NPCs can be found using them in houses and stores, although, in most cases, they don't actually possess a broom. When bumped into, they will stop sweeping, walk to another location, and continue sweeping. Appearances * ru:Метла Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items